Mr Monk and the Mysterious Disappearance
by Dr. V-angela
Summary: Something important was missing, and Mr. Monk said he needed to find it. But when she went to get him, Natalie found Mr. Monk was missing, too. What's happening?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing:**_

_**Monk and the 'mysteries disappearance'**_

Monk just finished cleaning as he sat down to read a book but then he realized that there was something missing upon his wall. As he searched for what was missing a shocked look came upon his face, a picture of Trudy. 

" Oh my gosh '' monk had thought as he searched franticly for the picture, as he was searching he also noticed that all of his photo albums were missing to. 

" What's going on," Monk though to himself. Then he decided to call Natalie. Ring Ring Ring 

" Hey Mr. Monk" Natalie answered.

" Natalie Natalie "

" Are you ok Mr. Monk ?"

" No there's a picture of Trudy and my albums and and.." 

" Woo slow down just a minute Mr. Monk what picture of Trudy wait I will be over there in a couple of minutes just hand tight" 

Natalie raced over to Mr. Monks house, ran into the house and looked all around for Mr. Monk but couldn't find him. 

Natalie called Randy,

" Hello," Randy answered 

" Hey Randy Mr. Monks missing," Natalie said 

" What!!" 

" Ya he said something about a picture of Trudy and his photo albums, and I told him I would be right over and when I got to his house he was missing. I'm out looking for him now, If you guys see him give me a call, ok"

" ok," Randy replied " I will tell Captain for you keep looking"

Randy Ran to the Captain office, he knocked on the door and then entered.

" Hey Randy," Captain said 

" Natalie just called and said that Monk went missing"

" What!!" Captain said with a furious look on his face.

" ya Natalie said he said something about a picture of Trudy and his photo albums but then by the time she got over to his house he was gone."

" Were could he have gone" Captain said, " call Dr. Kroger and see if monks over there Randy, NOW!!" 

So Randy called Dr' Kroger but nobody answered that must of meant Monk wasn't there. 

" Captain nobody answered there phone, I guess he's not there"

" Get a search team out there immediately" the captain yelled 

" Were could he have gone" Randy had tough to himself. 

Captain sent a search team to go out and look for him… but I beat nobody would ever imagine were Monk is right now…

Monk and the mysteries disappearance 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Monk and the Mysterious Disappearance **

**sry for the wait**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Natalie sat in the captain's office, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, the Captain returned, and she jumped up.

"Captain!" She managed anxiously. "Did you-" He shook his head slowly, and sank down into his chair.

"I'm sorry, Natalie- we couldn't find him anywhere." Natalie bit her lip.

"So, now what?" He shrugged wearily.

"We keep trying. Technically, he hasn't been missing for forty-eight hours-"

"But- he was so scared on the phone." Natalie murmured quietly, returning to her seat, her hopes dimming. The Captain nodded, stroking his mustache.

"That's the only reason we're doing the investigation right now." She nodded.

"I just hope he's okay..."

*****

Adrian dashed through the woods....

*****

"Captain, we've got the warrant." Randy stood in the doorway. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast." Randy nodded.

"Yeah. Monk had done some work for the judge we went to," Randy explained. "When we told her he was in trouble, she didn't waste any time."

"Let's get going." The Captain was already standing, a coat swung over his arm. "If she didn't waste any time, neither should we." With a nod of agreement, Natalie stood. They made it to Monk's apartment in less then ten minutes, thanks to sirens and a heavy foot on the gas pedal.

Randy's eyes widened as they entered.

"Whoa." He murmured. The walls were bare. All of them.

"This is insane," Natalie gasped, pushing past him. "Mr. Monk said that only one picture was missing- and-" The Captain held her back from rushing into the room.

"What else did he say, Natalie?"

"Something about albums," Natalie replied, looking unsure of herself as she gazed around the room. The Captain nodded.

"I know where they are- I'll check. Natalie, you stay with Randy. We don't know if we're alone. I shouldn't even have brought you." Natalie nodded, as he walked through the room, and opened a drawer on a small table. He turned and shook his head. "They're not here." He checked another drawer- and then another. "None of them!"

"What does that mean?" Natalie asked worriedly. "Someone was in here?" The Captain seemed confused, but he nodded.

"I just don't understand why they would take all his photo albums- and one picture off the wall."

"All of the pictures." Natalie grumbled beneath her breath. "They came back."

"We don't know for sure," Randy said comfortingly. "Maybe Monk just took them somewhere safe- maybe that's where he is now." Natalie nodded, but she didn't look like she believed his theory. She could feel it. Wherever Mr. Monk was- he was in danger.

***********

Adrian collapsed onto the floor of the cave, and the pictures he had been holding flew out onto the rough ground.

"Trudy..." he murmured, before darkness swallowed his vision. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the familiar smile of his dead wife, sitting in a frame right beside a pile of photo albums.

A cackling laugh filled the cave.

----------------

**Ok, ill try to upload another chapter soon, ok? **

**So...ya....wats up???  
**


End file.
